


All the right moves

by SandraMorningstar



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Crack, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMorningstar/pseuds/SandraMorningstar
Summary: Peter had thought that when it came to Johnny Storm, nothing could surprise him anymore but Johnny asking him to be his dance partner and help him train for 'Dancing with the Stars' did exactly that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seechi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Seechi).



> I wrote this fic for my lovely friend Seechi as a Christmas present.
> 
> She wanted me to write Spideytorch which I knew next to nothing about. It was a daunting task but I had a blast writing it and quite like the result. I hope I didn't make any too glaring mistakes so you'll enjoy reading it just as much.

It probably said something that “just” stopping a bank robbery passed for a slow evening for Peter. At the moment he didn’t have time to ponder this, though. Even if there were no super-powered evil-doers involved for once, he couldn’t let his attention slip. The plan was to sneak up on the robbers, take them by surprise and incapacitate them before they knew what hit them which would, of course, only work if he didn’t get spotted. So far everything had gone well.

His phone vibrated and made him jump. Cursing silently, he slipped into the nearest room to look who was texting him and reply with some choice words how he felt about being disturbed while working. When he saw who it was from he couldn’t help but let out a groan: Johnny Storm.

“Not now”, he told his phone off quietly but looked at the message nonetheless.

Johnny:  
**Hey! Could use your help…  
You’re free?**

Peter:   
**I’m kind of in the middle of**  
 **something atm…**

Johnny: **  
Something juicy? ;)**

Peter:   
**It involves guns. You tell**  
 **me…**               

He regretted the text the moment he pressed send. He could only imagine – his phone vibrated before he could come up with anything.

Johnny:  
**Kinky! :D**

_Yep, he deserved that_ , Peter thought. His words had practically begged to be taken the wrong way. He quickly typed a reply, determined to get back on track. He still had a job to do.

Peter:  
**Sorry to disappoint but no.**  
**Bank robbery – which won’t**  
 **stop itself so I’ll better get**  
 **on that.**

With that Peter put his phone away and snuck out of the room again.

He had lost some time but it ended up working in his favour. The robbers were arguing when he reached them and made an excellently positioned and easy target. He webbed them up nicely and hung them on the wall like an oversized Christmas stocking for the police. There were no hostages so all that was left to do was head out and give the all clear.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later and several blocks away he sat perched on the roof of a skyscraper, taking in the view when he remembered that Johnny had wanted something from him. He pulled out his phone and saw that Johnny had replied to his last message.

Johnny:    
**Go get em! Call me when  
you’re done. K? ;)**

“Why does he always do that?”, Peter said with exasperation and looked judgingly at his phone. Johnny always seemed to go all out on flirtatiousness when he talked to him – even more so than usual, he thought, but surely that was just his imagination and wishful thinking. He didn’t even know if Johnny was into men. According to some pictures floating around on the internet that showed him not in a compromising but very unambiguous position with a famous football player he was but they might just be photoshopped. And even if they weren’t that still left the fact that Johnny Storm was way out of his league and Peter certainly wasn’t his type. Those were the facts. They didn’t change anything, though. Least of all the twinge he felt every time Johnny flirted with him just to laugh it off the next second.

It would have been best to keep his distance but that never worked. Either he caved or Johnny tracked him down, joking and teasing about how he’d missed him and convincing him to grab a hotdog together or roping him into some cosmic “adventure”. Undoubtfully, it wouldn’t be different this time so he might as well skip the making-himself-scarce part, call him and find out what he wanted.

 

It didn’t even ring twice before Johnny picked up. “Hey! That was quick”, he said.

“Well, I was already halfway through when you–” Peter was interrupted by hysteric laughter from the other end of the line, rolled his eyes and let out a deep, long suffering sigh. But there was also the hint of a smile curving his lips upward. “What are you? Twelve?”, he said amused when Johnny had calmed down again.

“Sorry”, Johnny replied, still chuckling. “I just can’t help myself.”

“I’d’ve never guessed”, Peter said, amusement clearly audible in his voice. At the same time he felt the first familiar phantom pains at the ease of their conversation. So he cut any further banter off and came straight to the point. “You wanted something, I assume?”

“Oh!” There was a short pause. “Um, well, I … That probably sounds really weird but I kinda need a dance partner on short notice.” For the first time since Peter knew him, Johnny sounded flustered. “It’s just for training if that helps”, he added quickly.

“What?” Peter was a little steamrolled. Okay, a lot. Whatever he had expected it certainly hadn’t been this.

Now Johnny was really embarrassed. In an effort to gloss over it, the next sentences rushed out of his mouth so fast they sounded like one impossibly long word. “It’s because I lost a bet okay they wanted one of the four of us for Dancing with the Stars and of course we all assumed my sis would do it and I joked about it one too many times so she made a bet she could beat me at a dance off any day and I was cocky enough to agree and said if she pulled it off I’d go in her place and then she won and I couldn’t go back on my word so here I am.” He took in a deep breath and waited for Peter’s reaction.

“Okay”, Peter said, dragging the word out to give himself some time to process all that. “I still don’t see where I come in, though.”

“Next week’s theme is giving me troubles and there are only so many scheduled training hours so Gina, my instructor, has suggested I find someone to train with in my own time but she wants whoever I choose to take part in a lesson so she can advise them how best to help me and teach them the moves as well.”

“And I was your first choice?”, Peter asked, doubtful.

“I saw you in action so I know you’re agile and you swing around town every day without crashing into a skyscraper so how hard can a few dance moves be, right?” There was an unspoken plea in his words. Peter had no idea why but apparently Johnny really wanted him specifically to be his dance partner.

“I’m warning you; I’m an abysmal dancer but we can try it if you want.”

“Thank you! You’re a lifesaver and I seriously owe you for that”, Johnny said, sounding elated. “I have training in an hour. Does that work for you?”

“Well, I am on patrol pretty much till midnight…”

“I can call Susan. I’m sure I can convince her to take over. Then you’re free, right?”

“Yeah, sure.” Peter had no idea how to interpret Johnny’s insistence.

“Cool. I’ll call her and let you know how it went. I’ll text you the address of the dance studio as well. See you later!” With that he hung up before Peter could even say goodbye.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, Peter arrived at the dance studio. He had swung by his apartment to change out of his Spidey suit into something less conspicuous and more fitting for a dancing lesson. Johnny had told him to wait in front of the entrance which had sounded okay to him until he’d arrived and seen the crowd of reporters and photographers gathered there, very obviously waiting for Johnny as well. He kept his distance to not attract anyone’s attention and texted Johnny.

Peter:  
**Hey there’s a bunch of  
reporters here…**

Johnny:  
**Yeah, sorry. They’re pretty**  
**much my permanent**  
 **entourage. I’ll be there in**  
 **a moment.**

Peter was not thrilled about that. As much as he might fantasize about Johnny, making news as his newest arm candy definitely wasn’t part of that fantasy. It would be a goddamned nightmare to be exact. He was about to write something in protest and maybe ask if there was a back entrance they could use but it was already too late. Johnny jogged up the stairs and was immediately spotted by the reporters. They swarmed him and while he chatted them up he slowly but determinedly made his way over to him.

Peter was about to make a tactical retreat when his phone buzzed.

Johnny:            
**Go inside. I’ll keep them**  
**occupied so they won’t**  
 **notice you.**

**I know you’re not one**   
**for the spotlight when**   
**you’re off the clock.**

Mouthing a silent thank you, Peter got a move on and disappeared into the dance studio and out of sight without any of the reporters even sparing him so much as a glance.

Johnny followed shortly afterwards. “Sorry about that”, he said and gestured behind him. “I didn’t think this through. Guess I’m too used to it.”

“It’s fine”, Peter said with a sigh. He was still a little mad but Johnny had averted the crisis so he couldn’t really complain. Or at least he didn’t want to. “Let’s just forget about it”

 

They chatted while Johnny changed and by the time they walked into the training room together, the awkward situation outside was almost forgotten. Gina, the trainer, was already waiting for them. She seemed nice and very passionate about her dancing.

“Johnny could win if he would take his practice a little more serious”, was pretty much the first thing she said and threw him a chiding look. Johnny evaded her gaze by looking at the floor, suddenly flustered.

“Come on, Gina”, he said jokingly. “Don’t make me look bad in front of my friend.”

“He agreed to help you so he should at least know what he’s getting himself into”, she shot back without missing a beat, a triumphant smile on her face as Johnny blushed. “But enough dilly-dallying. Let’s get to work.”

 

Gina explained to him that next week’s motto was “Switched Places”, meaning that each female dancer danced the man’s part and the other way around. It sounded easy enough but for some reason, Johnny couldn’t pull it off.

“He knows the steps”, Gina said, “but whenever we try to do the choreography as a whole he jumbles it.” She shook her head. “I don’t know why.”

“Because it’s all backwards!”, Johnny complained.

“When I think of the stunts you pull usually, doing a few steps in reverse should _not_ be a problem for you”, she retorted. That shut him up.

She spent the next two hours going through the routine with them time and time again. By the end of it they were both exhausted and Peter was more than ready to go home, crawl into his bed and preferably sleep for at least three days straight but Gina had other plans.

“I’m filling in for one of the other trainers so I need to leave you now. I expect you to train at least another hour, though”, she announced, earning shocked looks from both of them. “And don’t think you can skip it and sneak out. I am still in the building and I will notice it.”

 

“And here I thought getting beaten up by the weekly supervillain was bad”, Peter groaned when she left and ungracefully lay down on the floor, staring up to the ceiling.

“Tell me about it”, Johnny exclaimed and followed his example. “Gina is brutal!”

They lay next to each other in companionable silence for a while, their breathing slowly evening out again.

Johnny was the first to speak again. “I guess we should give it another go. Wouldn’t want Gina to come check in on us and find us slacking off.”

Peter nodded and got to his feet. They squabbled for a moment over who should start up the music – Johnny won – and then they got into position.

“You ready?”, Johnny said, standing next to the stereo.

Peter checked his stance one last time, making sure he’d put the right foot forward, and nodded. “Yes … I think.” He still wasn’t confident about his dancing skills even though Gina had been quite satisfied with it.

“Then let’s go!” Johnny started the music and sprinted over to him.

They had done this over and over the past hours but this time it felt different somehow. When Johnny put a hand on his shoulder and with his other took his hand it didn’t feel stiff like before. There was a tenderness to his touch.

Before Peter could ponder this any longer the music signaled their entry and they started to move. At first their movements were just as stiff and uncertain as before but suddenly something clicked. They fell into a rhythm. Johnny stopped trying to lead and responded to the slightest indication of a change in direction coming from Peter. They were so caught up in the music and their newfound synchronicity that even the prolonged eye contact at the end that had made them burst out laughing every time without fail during the training with Gina didn’t break their concentration.

It was an exhilarating feeling. Peter would have wished it to last but the song was only a little over three minutes long and over before any of them knew what had hit them. The last crescendo was still physically demanding but now it felt less like a forced final sprint and more like a natural progression.

When the song was over it was like they were both waking up from a trance. Breathing heavily, they looked at each other.

“I– We did it!”, Johnny exclaimed. “Without a single mistake.” In what must have been a rush of excitement he pulled Peter closer and kissed him. Right on the mouth. Peter made a shocked sound which Johnny seemed to read as protest because he immediately stepped back. “S-sorry”, he stammered.

Peter knew he was still to overwhelmed by the whole situation to get out a coherent sentence so he did the next best thing. With a confident step he closed the distance between them again, wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and kissed him back.

“Thank you”, Johnny breathed when their lips parted again.

“What for?”, Peter asked stupidly.

“I thought I’d fucked everything up when I kissed you just now”, Johnny admitted and his eyes were painfully honest when they locked with his. “No matter how much I flirted with you I could never be sure and just now I sort of … went for it.”

“I’m glad you did”, Peter said and smiled. He stole another kiss. “I think I missed the forest for the trees for the longest time.”

“And here I thought you were smart”, Johnny teased which earned him a friendly nudge.

“Hey!”, Peter protested. “Remember who’s doing who a favour here.”

“I do”, Johnny said with a smirk. “And I’m sure I can make it worthwhile for you. What do you say we hit the showers and I’ll show you. And, who knows, maybe afterwards I’ll show you how good I am at the horizontal tango.”


End file.
